


I'll Trade Fists for a Kiss

by RogueWolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Banter, Bets & Wagers, Crow!Qrow, Fluff, M/M, Vytal Fighting Tournament, Young James Ironwood, Young Qrow Branwen, Young Taiyang Xiao Long, pre-RWBY season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And now it's time for our next round! Qrow Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long of Team STRQ vs Zoe Nightshade and James Ironwood of Team JAZP! Let the fight begin!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Trade Fists for a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while mostly asleep, so I apologize for any typos or nonsense you might find.
> 
> JAZP is pronounced like "Jasper." 
> 
> Inspired by this [post](http://snowydawn17.tumblr.com/post/139436040575/roguewolfprints-snowydawn17).

It was one of the most anticipated matches of the entire tournament, Team STRQ of Beacon vs Team JAZP of Atlas. The crowds had been pouring in non-stop, and the stadium was almost completely packed; a new record for the Vytal Tournament.

“Hey Tai, toss you for opponents?”

Tai laughed and shook his head. “No deal, Qrow, you cheat.”

Qrow grinned but didn’t say anything, just crossed his hands behind his head and peered at their opponents. “So, who are you two supposed to be?”

“You have got to be kidding,” the girl said. “I’m Zoe Nightshade and this is James Ironwood.” She glared at Qrow. “How did you even get this far in the tournament?”

Qrow shrugged. “You know, I ask myself that question all the time.” He flashed a grin at her. “Must be my good looks.”

Zoe rolled her eyes. “Or dumb luck.”

Qrow’s grin grew wider. “Nothin’ dumb about my luck.”

It was Taiyang’s turn to roll his eyes. “And this is why I don’t bring you places, Qrow.”

James let out a small snort of amusement, and Qrow turned to him. “Hey, tall, dark, and mysterious. Tai and I win, you owe me a date.”

“Accepted,” and wow, his voice was nice. “And when we win, you’ll owe us drinks at a bar of our choosing.”

Taiyang smiled. “Done.”

“And now it's time for our next round! Qrow Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long of Team STRQ vs Zoe Nightshade and James Ironwood of Team JAZP! Let the fight begin!”

Zoe winked at Qrow and then she was gone, vanishing from beside James to appear at Qrow’s right, a kick aimed at his shoulder. He dodged and she tried another kick, then a punch. He rolled out of the way, content to leave his weapon sheathed for now. He met Zoe’s next punch but she flipped over him, landing in a crouch and spinning her legs to disrupt his balance. Qrow leaped over them and tumbled back a step, only then realizing that Zoe had herded him into the forested sector of the ring.

“Oooh,” he said cheerfully, “this is how you want to play.” He waved at Taiyang, who was dodging James’ bullets. “Hey, Tai! I’ll be with you in a second!”

A fist hit Qrow’s shoulder and spun him around. “I don’t think so!” Zoe’s next attack almost slammed Qrow into a tree.

He dodged and swung himself onto a branch. “Alright then,” he said, settling into a crouch, “let’s see what you got.”

* * *

They were evenly matched; James’ pistol packed some pretty heavy explosive rounds, but Taiyang was more than capable of taking the hit. He had been able to land a couple of attack on James, but he had brushed them off, and settled easily into a hand-to-hand stance.

They had been trading blows back and forth, darting across the ring and the abandoned buildings, the audience cheering loudly, when the forest exploded with gunfire. Taiyang chanced a glance at the scoreboard and sighed in relief. Qrow was fine, he still had a lot of aura left.

The gunfire continued, and Taiyang shoved his fist at James, letting loose with his flamethrowers. The crowd roared as James ran out of the way, sliding across the ground to take  shelter behind a section of a broken down wall.

There was a hoarse caw and Taiyang glanced up to see a crow sitting on one of the railings next to him. “What are you doing here?” he hissed. “You’re supposed to be fighting Zoe!”

The crow cawed again and preened its feathers, seemingly unconcerned about the explosions happening around it.

“You are the worst partner ever,” Taiyang muttered.

The crow cawed, somehow sounding offended, and took flight. It flew past Taiyang, flipping its tail as it went, and disappeared back into the forest. Taiyang watched it go and then turned back to the torn down buildings. James had stepped out from behind his cover and was staring at him. “Were you...talking to a bird?”

* * *

“Um, Raven? Your brother does know he’s supposed to be fighting Zoe, right? Not just flying around?”

“.....my brother is an idiot who fell on his head too many times as a child.”

“Uh...ok. I’ll just...take your word for that.”

* * *

“Come on out, Qrow! You can’t hide forever!” Zoe turned in a slow circle, her dual swords held in front of her. “You’re never going to win like this!”

Something rustled behind her and Zoe spun, her swords slashing through the tree branch and into nothingness. Except, there was a bird there, cawing at her. “Where did you come from?” The bird just hopped up and down the branch, cawing at her mockingly. Zoe ignored it and crept slowly under the tree, searching for Qrow.

She was so focused on finding Qrow, giddy with the thought of beating him, that she almost didn’t feel the warmth running down her hand and onto her sword hilt. However, it was hard not to see when she reached up to push a branch out of her way; Zoe froze, staring at her hand.

It was covered in white goop, with a few black spots, not unlike…“You bastard! Come here so I can teach you some manners!” The crow cawed laughter and flew around her, darting through the foliage to brush against her, playing an elaborate game of tag.

“Stop messing with me!” Zoe shouted, and fired her sword at the bird. She missed, and the bird cawed even louder. Zoe screamed and aimed her second sword.

* * *

“It’s unfortunate that we can’t see what’s happening inside the forest, but it sounds like Qrow and Zoe are giving each other a run for the money! For those listening in, we’ve been hearing gunfire for the last few minutes, but there’s been no sign of a victor. We’re just going to have to wait and see who emerges. And meanwhile, Taiyang and James are still battling away. It appears that Taiyang has taken the upper hand!

* * *

He was almost out of ammo, James realized. He hadn’t expected to have to use this much, though he should have. With a muffled growl, James sent two more shots at Taiyang, who neatly dodged them and closed the distance between them. Taiyang was smiling, his eyes bright with amusement. He knew that James was almost empty.

James aimed and shot, all in one breath, and this time it Taiyang squarely in the chest, knocking him over. The crowd cheered and James allowed himself to hope that this time Taiyang would stay down. He walked around the side of the wall, and stopped, staring.

The forest was burning, what was left of it anyways. There was a crater to one side of it, and half the trees were cut in half, branches listing drunkenly through the air. The forest was covered in a thick cloud of smoke, and as he watched, he could make out a figure coming closer.

“Zoe?” he called, “Are you ok?”

There was a warm chuckle, then James was flying through the air. He slammed into one of the boulders littering the edges of the mountain sector, and he gasped for air. He still had his pistol, he knew better to let it go, and he flipped it around, ready to lash out at his attacker.

“Sorry handsome, but Zoe’s out for the rest of the day.”

James looked up to see Qrow standing a few feet away, leaning against a monster of a scythe. He winked at James. “Guess you get to put up with me. I can’t wait for that date.”

James pushed himself to his feet. “I’m not finished yet,” he warned.

“Sure,” Qrow agreed. “But I think you’re forgetting someone.”

James froze then spun around, only to meet Taiyang’s fist to his jaw.

* * *

_The forest has exploded! In all my years, I have never seen anything like this! I can’t see the combatants, there’s too much smoke….but wait...I think...it’s Qrow Branwen! Ladies and gentleman, Qrow Branwen has emerged from the smoke unharmed! Zoe Nightshade has been eliminated due to Aura depletion._

James frowned, tossed his scroll aside, and sunk deeper into his bed. He’d finally woken up a few hours ago, mostly healed except for a slight twinge in his jaw. He’d missed a fight, and it looked like he was going to miss the third. He grumbled softly to himself, he hated bed rest. He had just about decided to get out of bed, medic’s order be damned, when a raucous caw came from his open window. He looked over and frowned harder.

It was a black bird, much like the one he’d seen in the arena. It was sitting on the window sill, watching him calmly, head tilted to one side. “Shoo,” he told it, waving an arm. The bird didn’t move. “Little bird, I don’t have time for you,” he said sternly. The bird cawed and hopped in place and then jumped off the sill to glide inside. “No!” James said, “Get-”

“Out?” Qrow asked. James stared up at him, then glanced at the window and back to Qrow.

“You,” James breathed out. “You were a bird. You were the bird in the arena.”

Qrow scoffed scornfully. “I wasn’t a bird, I was a crow. Much classier than just a simple bird.”

“...Qrow Branwen...turns into a...crow.”

“Can it, _Ironwood._ Two can play that game.”

“I’m not playing any games. I’m tired and I want you to get out.”

“That’s a mean thing to say, after I came all this way to visit you.”

“We’re all stationed in the same building,” James retorted. “There’s barely fifty feet between each room.” He crossed his arms. “It’s _such_ a taxing journey.”

“Oooh, I like it when you’re sassy, do it again.”

James pursed his lips together and glared at Qrow. Qrow pouted back at him.

“Really? The silent treatment? Is that any way to treat your date?”

“I’m on bed rest,” James told him, before remembering he wasn’t speaking to Qrow.

Qrow was smiling, a smug little smile that put James on edge. “I know. I...overheard the medics talking.”

“Eavesdropping is a horrible trait,” James said.

“But a helpful one,” Qrow replied. He crossed the room quickly and swung himself onto the bed, straddling James’ thighs before he could protest. “I’m full of horrible traits,” Qrow said, leaning against James, “but even I won’t go where I’m not wanted. So I can either leave, and we can pretend this never happened, or you can tell me to stay and I’ll show you how to go on a date while confined to bed rest.”

James swallowed.

“It’s your choice,” Qrow continued. “No hard feelings either way; but I’m not moving until you give me an answer.”

James didn’t say anything, too busy considering Qrow’s offer, but then he slowly nodded. “You can...stay,” he muttered. “I did promise you a date.”

Qrow’s face lit up. “So you did.” He leaned in closer, until their lips were almost touching. “I promise, you’ll have fun.” He gave James a quick peck on the mouth and then he was gone, his weight a startling absence from James’ lap.

Qrow was leaning halfway out of the window, grunting as he tugged a bag over the window sill. “Qrow,” James asked, confused, “what are you doing?”

“I’m, ouch, I’m showing you how to have a date.”

“As much as I appreciate the view,” James said dryly. “I’m pretty sure this isn’t how a date is supposed to go.”

Qrow finally managed to wrangle the duffel bag inside, and he placed it carefully on the ground. “It’s a work in progress,” he replied, sounding pained. “Trust me, you’ll love it.”

“Fine,” James sighed. He let himself fall back against his pillows. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

Qrow hmphed but didn’t say anything else, and James watched as Qrow moved around the room, setting up a holoscreen and messing with his scroll. He closed the window, tugged the blinds down, and then turned off all the lights, before dragging the bag over to James’ bed and crawling under the blankets to curl again James. “Here,” Qrow offered, “you’re supposed to snack when you watch movies.”

He had pulled a bag of candies out of the the duffel, as well as two water bottles. James took them and glanced at the holoscreen. “We’re watching a movie?”

“Mmm,” Qrow hummed. “I’ve been told on good authority that it’s the best movie ever made.”

James turned to look at the holoscreen, interested despite himself. The movie had started, and the opening credits were flashing across the screen. He turned to look back down at Qrow, who was stuffing his face with chocolate mints. “A children’s movie is the best movie ever made?”

Qrow pointed a chocolate covered finger at him. “No judging until you watch it. It’s got real depth in it. There’s actual story and character building, it’s great.”

“Mmm,” it was James’ turn to hum noncommittally. “If you say so.”

“Hush,” Qrow elbowed him, “Eat your snacks.”

James rolled his eyes but obligingly picked up the bag of candy and began to eat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote Ironqrow that doesn't have any sad elements! Wheee!
> 
> I also just realized that Zoe's last name is _really_ similar to Blake's...oops. 
> 
> Edit: Wrote a follow up drabble [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6138046/chapters/14123287)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://roguewolfprints.tumblr.com)


End file.
